Potter Jedi Council
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is an AU of 'Blade of Light' by Midnighter 13. Harry and the other Jedi are enjoying their summer but something or rather someONE wants to stop them. Hard T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any Harry Potter characters nor Star Wars concepts._

* * *

It was a nice day, Harry and Hermione were in the backyard of Hermione's home meditating. At the back door were Hermione's parents. " _Look at that,_ " whispered her father, Dan. " _I still think it's amazing._ " Emma; his wife just grinned and looked pleased at what she was seeing.

"Come on, let's let them meditate." She said and pulled her husband inside the house. Then Harry opened his eyes and looked to Hermione.

"You ready?" he asked. She opened her eyes and nodded. Then they pulled out their sabers, Harry now had two. "Training mode only," she nodded and they went at it. Dan and Emma, went back out to see the sparring match. It was like a deadly ballet, with light sabers. They suddenly were in the air, slashing at each other.

"Okay Harry, let's give them a finisher." Said Hermione, Harry nodded and they ran at each other, jumped and went past each other.

"That's game Mione." He said, they shut off their sabers.

"Nice spar, dear." She said.

"Okay, let's get cleaned up." So they do and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Professor Lupin is coming to pick us up." She said.

"Okay," said Harry.

* * *

Later they were waiting outside on Remus when all of the sudden, it started to get cold. "Why is it getting so… cold?" She asked and that's when they saw them, Dementors.

"BLADES!" Harry screamed, they drew their blades and activated them. They were fighting for their lives. Harry was cut them down left and right. Hermione was using her Jedi abilities against them taking the soul eaters out. After the last one fell, Remus had showed up.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What? Can't a guy see his girlfriend?" Said Harry, they chuckled and got ready to go.

"Sirius said he had a surprise for you Harry. So, let's go." So they left to where Sirius was.

* * *

Once they made it, Remus handed them a note; ' _Sirius Black is at 12 Grimauld Pl._ ' They looked at the note and looked at the building.

"Remember what you read." Said Remus, so they did and suddenly #12 appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, that's interesting." Said Harry, Hermione nodded. They went in to house and saw Sirius, "SIRIUS!"

"PUP!" He said and they hugged tightly. "Why don't you and Hermione get unpacked and come back down, I have a surprise for you." Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and shrugged. They headed up to unpack and went back downstairs.

"What do you think it is?" Said Hermione.

"Don't know," he said.

* * *

Once they came back down, Harry was tackle to the floor by a red headed missile. Hermione just giggled, just then five more people got on to the pile.

"Um, who are they?" Asked Hermione. They got up off of Harry and introduced themselves. The first one, the one that tackled Harry had long red hair and aqua eyes, she was dressed in a shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"I'm Rosalyn Lily Potter." She said, "you can call me Rose. I'm your sister Harry." She hugged him tightly.

"I'm Angela Lilian Potter." Said the next one, who was dressed in a tank top with a lightening bolt on her chest, blue sweatpants and sneakers. Her hair was red and in a ponytail and green eyes. "I'm Rose and Harry's twin sister, were triplets basically."

"I'm Jamie Potter," said an older girl. She was around 5 foot 8, buffed, had red hair in a wolfcut aqua colored eyes and was in a red and gold mid rift, black cargo pants and boots. "I'm their eldest sister."

"I'm Ivy Potter," said another girl. She had long rose red hair, jade eyes and was dressed in a red shirt, capris and sandals. "I'm Jamie's twin."

"I'm Iris Potter," said another girl. Dressed in a mid rift, V-neck Chiefs jersey, jeans and sneakers. "I'm their youngest sister, the youngest elder sister. If that makes since."

"And I'm Janet Violet Potter." Said the last one, she was in a black mini dress with yellow trim, stockings and sandals. She had long reddish black hair and green eyes. "I'm the youngest."

"So, all of you are my sisters?" He said.

"Yep," said Jamie. They all walked into the dining room to talk and find out what they had been upto. Harry got up and started to work on lunch for everyone. By this time, Tonks, Neville and Luna showed up.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Wotcher Harry," said Tonks.

"Hey Harry," said both Neville and Luna.

"You three are just in time, I'm making lunch."

"What are we having?" Asked Tonks.

"Cheese steaks," the girls cheered. They introduced themselves to the others.

"Nice to meet you," said Luna.

"You too Luna." Said Rose, they sat down and started to eat and talked.

"I need to tell you girls something Jamie." Harry said, Jamie looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Well, it's hard to explain. We have this friend named George." Hermione gasped and everyone looked at him.

"You mean…?" Hermione started.

"Yeah him."

"I don't understand," said Sirius. "What did one of the twins do?"

"No not THAT George." Said Harry, Sirius was confused. Who was Harry talking, if not George Weasley then could he mean George Luc...OH! After they ate, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the girls met in the ballroom.

* * *

"Okay, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Said Ivy.

"It has to have something to do with Lucas," said Rose. Just then Harry held out his hand and a metallic pole flew into his hand and they were in shock.

"WHOA!" The sisters said.

"No," said Angel. "You can't be, that's a movie." Harry activated it.

"Holy crap," said Jamie.

"It's not just one," the other flew into his other hand. "I got two, the others got one as well." Hermione, Neville and Luna revealed their sabers.

"So what," said Iris. "Are you guys Jedi?"

"Pretty much."

"Can we have one?" asked Jan.

"Yes but you'll have to learn padeomancy." Said Hermione, they agreed to train under Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile Fudge was trying to find a way to either get the sabers or silence those 'Jedi'. ' _What can I do?_ ' He thought, just then Amos Diggory had stormed into his office. "Cornelius!" He said, Amos was hot. "Dementors? Really?" Fudge started to sweat.

"I don't know what you are talking about Amos." He said.

"Don't Know What I'm Talking About? So, You Sending Dementors After Cedric Because He's A Jedi Wouldn't Have Anything To Do With It?" Now Fudge started to break out in a cold sweat.

' _Crap! If this gets out I'm ruined!_ '

"I'm going to the Prophet and let them know what's going on!"

"NO!" Fudge screamed, "I mean we can solve this without them knowing."

"Too Late Cornelius! Cedric's already gone!"

"You Have To Stop Him!"

"Why?"

"It could ruin Wizarding Britain!"

"You mean ruin you?" Fudge gulped Amos was right. "I'm just here to turn in my resignation. I rather work for the Queen than you."

"You'd rather work for a muggle?"

"It's better than working for someone with delusions of grandeur." With that he left.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _I had gotten permission from 'Midnighter 13' a long time ago to do something like this. This is an AU of 'Blade of Light'. I had done this a long time ago but forgot where I had put this, so I decided to rewrite it and add in five more sisters for Harry. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Jamie's Bio**

 _Potter, Jamie Angela_

 _Height: 5 foot 8_

 _Weight: 155 lbs._

 _Hair: Red (in a wolfcut)_

 _Eyes: Green_

 _Schooling: Sunnyvale School of the Arcane, Los Angeles, CA._

 _Occupation: Curse Breaker, bodyguard and owner of a gym._

 _Place of residence: Potter Compound, Los Angeles, CA._


	2. Cliches

**Harry Potter Cliches, I'm going to use and I will apologize for, with reasons.**

1\. Evil Dumbledore- Come on! The Methusalistic bastard wants to be the next Merlyn. Anything that would help him towards his goal he'll take. So he wants the sabers.

2\. Friendly goblins- The way I see it, it's all about respect. You respect them they'll respect you.

3\. Evil Molly and Ron- They are some of the greediest people in the series. Molly thinks that she deserves everything because she's from a pureblood family. Ron is not only greedy, he's jealous. At first he wanted to be the 'best mate of the Boy Who Lived' but even then he gets jealous of him. Harry needs friends, not leeches.

4\. Harry's from a very powerful family- Now, I'm not going to use Potter I'm going to use Evans. But, it's basically the same thing. The Evans were a British family but they moved to the Colonies (a.k.a America) then made a name for themselves there. Then when one of them moved back to the UK he was a squib be cause they had married normal humans. They came back and it kept going but it turned out that Lily and Petuna's mom was a squib as well, which in turn made people believe that Lily was a first gen witch.

5\. Character bashing- Certain Weasleys, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, and any Death Eater. They Are The Bad Guys!

6\. Independent Harry- He Needs This! If No One Cares About Him Or Dumbledore Won't Let Anyone Care For Him, He'll Take Care Of Himself.

7\. Snape's an Asshole- He Is, Nuff Said.

8\. Hufflepuff's curse- Already using it, Rose, Angel and Jan.

9\. Bellatrix LeStrange is a golem- Only seen this used once and I use it.

10\. Ginny is really a Black- This one too.

11\. Lunar Harmony and Lion Badger- Harry/ Hermione/ Luna and Neville and Hannah.

12\. Harry's Allies- The Changs, the Diggorys, the Delacours and the Cullens.

13\. Harry's cousin is the Queen- The Evans came from a cousin of the Tudors who controlled all of the UK magic and muggle. Harry will become the new magic king.

14\. Deus Ex Magicha- The team's powers will be able to defeat anyone.

15\. Stupid, evil Dursleys- Petunia had been always jealous of Lily and her talents so why not?

 _That's all I can think of right now. Once again, I'm sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** _If you want some idea as to what Jamie looks like go here: fav. me /d6acz6n or fav. me/ d4zcuyr_

At Grimauld Place, Harry was sitting down telling the others what had happened and Jamie was broken up, because she thought she failed Harry. The one person she loved more than life itself because he was her 'adorable little brother' and she failed. She grabbed on to him and sobbed on to his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so, so sorry." Harry hugged her back.

"I forgive you Jamie," he said. "It's just nice to finally have family back." Jamie just snuggled against him and held him tightly, the others just chuckled. Just then Sirius came running in.

"Guys did you see the Prophet?" He asked, everyone looked at him.

"No, what's going on?" Asked Jan who was relaxing on Jamie's knee. Sirius was looking for her.

"Where's Jan?" He asked.

"Look at us," said Harry. So Sirius did, "now look at Jamie's left knee." He sees, a tiny, moving person on Jamie dressed like Jan but with wasp wings. She flew over to Sirius and landed on his shoulder.

"How…?" He started to ask.

"My magic powers," she said. "I can change size at will."

"I see," he said.

"What's happened in the Prophet?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, Take look for yourself." So they do as he hands it to Harry and the others crowd around it.

 **Ministry Cover Up!**

 _Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge, covers up Lord Harry Potter's victory over the Dark Lord by trying to take the lightsabers from the Jedi Council and have each member kissed by dementor. We have an exclusive interview with a council member Cedric Diggory._

Harry balled up the paper and slowly started to plot to gut Fudge. "Girls?" He said to his sisters, "everything changed we're doing it now!" They looked at him and nodded knowing what he was talking about.

"Sirius, is there a time turner here?" Asked Hermione, he nodded. "Good, we'll need it" With that they headed downstairs to the basement. Not knowing that they would find another nail in Dumbledore's and minister's coffins.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fudge read everything and knew he couldn't touch the Diggorys, not if he wanted his job. So he had to bide his time, ' _I'll get my revenge!_ ' He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the council were teaching Harry's sisters how to make their sabers and how to use padeomency to get there connections to the 'force'. It took five hours or rather five weeks in time turner time. Once they were done, they came out of the room. "We need to create and time room and not always rely on time turners." Said Harry.

"I'll see what I can do pup." Sirius said.

"Well for now, let's just relax." Said Jan as she flew to Harry's shoulder.

"So, your trial is tomorrow," said Ivy. "Nervous Siri?"

"A little, I'm just glad they found an unbiased judge for the case."

"Yeah," said Rose. "Too bad they had to get from the States though."

"I agree." Said Harry.

"Well, better get ready. The Order's coming here." Said Sirius.

"Oh boy, can't wait." Said Harry sarcastically, "I'll fix some lunch." So after they cleaned up, Harry started to fix lunch for everyone else. He was in a white tank top, gray sweatpants and slippers. Rose and Jan had came in.

"What's for lunch?" Asked Rose.

"Chili Mac."

"Yum." Jan said.

* * *

Then the others came into sit down and eat. They enjoyed their lunch and then they went to Gringotts to get their inheritance. It had turned out they were to receive everything and told them that they were the cousins to the Queen herself. Which amazed them, they were related to the Queen of England. "Well Harry?" Said Angel, "what do we do?"

"Yeah," said Iris. "Do we set up a meeting to talk to her?"

"We might need to." He said, they got cards connected to their vaults and went shopping. Harry was still thinking about what they had found out. Jamie looked at him, worried.

"You okay?' She said.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm going to have to send Hedwig with a letter."

* * *

Later the Order had came to Grimmauld Pl, then Molly was about to shoo the council out of the kitchen when she had seen six other people. "Who are you?" She said.

"Harry's sisters," said Jamie. "And we have proof before you say anything, denying Harry us because you think Al 'needs to be hit by a' bus Dumbledore is infallible. Let me tell you something honey, NO ONE'S infallible."

"How Dare You? I Have Never Met Anyone So Rude Before In My Life!" Said Molly, then she held her hand out. "Hand over your lightsabers."

"Uh no." He said, "you're not getting them. Also, I don't know who you think you are but my last name is Potter and damn proud of it."

"This is what's going on," said Sirius. "Everyone will have their own rooms. The house is spic and span and You're Not Running Anything Molly. So sit down and SHUT UP or Go Back to the Burrow." Molly tried to bluster her way through the house. But she wasn't going to win this and walked away.

Harry and the other started working on dinner for the others. Then the Order had came in and had their meeting. Dumbledore had seen Harry's sisters and tried to remove them from headquarters. But they didn't move one bit. "They are a bad influence on Harry." He said.

"THEY ARE MY SISTERS!" Said Harry, "You know what? America's looking pretty good right about now. How's about I go there and NEVER come back and leave you holding the bag huh?" Dumbledore paled.

"Now Harry…"

"Call me Lord Potter You Bastard!"

"Harry James Potter!" Said Molly.

"SHUT UP!" Said all of his sisters.

"This is what's going to happen, you are NOT getting our sabers. Snape will not be getting our sabers, not without losing something. The Council will handle everything now."

"So it looks like the Order's obsolete." Said Ivy,.

"We're going to take our dinner in our room." Harry said, "you leave us alone!" With that, they shattered any chance the Order had to work with the Council.

TBC

* * *

 _Potter, Janet Lily_

 **Height:** 5 foot 4 (wasp size when powers activated)

 **Weight:** 125 lbs (wasp size w/ powers)

 **Hair:** Auburn (high ponytail)

 **Eyes:** Aqua

 **Schooling:** Sunnyvale School of the Arcane, Los Angeles, CA.

 **Occupation:** Student.

 **Place of residence:** Evans Compound, Los Angeles, CA.


End file.
